


I failed you

by JazzielPunkDixon



Series: Infinity War killed all my OTP's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Incest, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), depending of the way you want to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzielPunkDixon/pseuds/JazzielPunkDixon
Summary: No! Fuck! No! This shouldn't have happened! How does someone pass to be a happy kid playing around to cry over your brother's corpse for the third time?





	I failed you

"No! No! Please not again" There was him again. Crying over his brother corpse "Loki! Please! Wake up!" He yelled while he was moving Loki desperately "You can not leave!" 

It doesn't matter how many times he saw his brother dying in front of him, It was still painful.

"Brother, please... You are all I have left" He whispered resting his head on Loki's still chest

The ship is going to explode at any moment but he couldn't leave his brother here alone. For the first time, his going to stay with him.

A part of him wanted to run away and save himself but what was the point anyway?

The place where he grows up doesn't exist anymore and everyone he knew and cared for him is dead.

His mother

His father

His friends

His brother

"I'm sorry..." His voice was starting to shake "I should have safe you. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have been so selfish when we were kids and maybe anything of this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry..." And now he was crying

This shouldn't have happened. How does someone pass to be a happy kid playing around to cry over your brother's corpse for the third time?

This is not fair. This wasn't fair for Loki, everything he ever wanted was someone who really loved him and appreciates him for who he was but everyone turns their back on him

He finally saw it, he can understand Loki for the first time but now it's too late

"I'm sorry brother if I failed you... But I will never leave you alone again" He hugged the lifeless corpse of what one time was the most important person in his life

And everything around him turns on a bright light. 

When he opened his eyes again he was floating in the space and Loki was some inches far from him.

He looked like a piece of art painted by the better artists from Asgard. His dark hair was like a black hole and the light from the stars made his green eyes shine with the same intensity when he was alive.

Then he remembered the first time he looks at those eyes when he held him on his arms as a newborn and Odin told him he was his brother.

He can't believe this will be the last time he would ever see those eyes.

He tried to take Loki's hand for the last time but he was growing tried faster and every move he did was hurting him as hell

And then he fell unconscious.

\--------------

He did it. He ended this. His ax was bury in Thanos' chest. There was nothing more to do. Everything will stop and his brother will be revenge

"You should've gone for the head" 

What? What does he mean?

Then a snap of his fingers and he disappeared

He blinked a couple of times. What happened?

"Where he go?" Steve asked, "Where he go?" He was starting to worry

He doesn't understand and having Steve asking him worried doesn't help him at all

"Steve?" 

Both of them turn just to see how Bucky was fading away like if he was made of dust.

Steve walked to the last place where his friend was and knelt in front of the dust Bucky left and then turned to see him like if he wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating

No, no, this can not be happening.

He turns to see his others friends but it was the same wherever he looked at.

The tree. Wanda. Sam. Even he could see how on the field a lot of Wakandans where fading away.

No! Fuck! No! This shouldn't have happened!

He felt on his knees. This wasn't his plan. He should have ended this not making it worse.

Now everyone was losing someone in front of them and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry brother... I failed you"


End file.
